What Are The Chances?
by merinxD
Summary: Ritsu is thrown back in time when an unfortunate accident occurs. Now he is stuck in the body of his 15 year old self and he has a few life choices to make. Will his life experience make a difference? Will Saga like this new abrasive Ritsu? Will he ever get home...Does he even want to? WARNING. M for smut. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**A/N – Someone wanted a 'what if prompt' but that didn't sit right with me and I have been toying with this idea for awhile. So this is also a multi chap fic with little snippets of 'prompts' here and there. **

**Mistakes are all mine. Proof readers welcome. :)**

Disclaimer – I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

**WHAT ARE THE CHANCES?**

**PROLOGUE**

The moon glints down upon Sapporo Japan, when Ritsu is given the call to rush away. Marukawa is all but dead, aside from the small group of diligent editors. Thankfully for the zombie men, it is time to go to print. The surplus of coffee is starting to have a negative effect, with each editor feeling the slight irregularity in the beat of their hearts. Though, this is rather standard and easily ignored because the haze of their surrounds is much more distracting. To say that they are at passing out point is an understatement, and the Emerald Team need to get home asap, or risk falling asleep on the spot...Or worse, on the train.

Ritsu isn't afforded the luxury of bed time, as he finds himself rushing down the elevator to reach the printers in time. They are cutting it really close and he is surprised that they are even accepting it. That's Takano for you, he could persuade a man without legs to buy dancing shoes. (Not that the thought isn't reprehensible.)

Actually, Takano hasn't been too bad lately. Ever since the Hospital incident, the older man has made Ritsu eat meals each and every day, he has also mother henned him a lot more, but the accosting has lowered considerably. The young editor wonders if it has something to do with engaging more with his former love. Perhaps things are on the up and up. Just yesterday, Ritsu held Takano's hand while they watched television and he didn't get felt up once! Now that is progress if he does say so himself.

Reaching the desired floor, the man bolts out of the sliding doors quickly and legs it to the printing studio. Unfortunately, there will be no handing over the manuscript and saying good morning.

No, there are only unfortunate circumstances waiting for Onodera Ritsu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." The brunette greets tonelessly, still able to produce a weak smile. The front desk is empty and the editor shuffles his way to the back where he knows the magic happens.

Pulling open the door, Ritsu opens his mouth to speak but is hindered by the sight of gigantic printers making high pitched fizzing noises. The workers are yelling at each other with frazzled expressions and nothing can be heard at all.

With a loud 'pop', silence covers the area making everyone let out a sigh of relief, but before anyone can speak the noise starts up once more.

The workers start to argue even more and Ritsu questions what he is going to do.

Then...the printing studio explodes with a loud shriek and debris flies everywhere. A very large boom follows as a second printer blows.

_I'm going to die._ Ritsu thinks as flames soar through the air and white noise fills his ears. As his eyes slide shut, the man can only think of Takano Masamune.

xxx

Green eyes fly open and the scared man takes in a big lungful of air. Shooting upwards, Ritsu glances around the room quickly before holding out his arms and legs to inspect.

"I'm not dead." Onodera says to himself with a surprised tone. He can't believe he isn't dead! What are the odds?

Getting up out of bed, the man wobbles a little at the strange pain in his nether regions. Frowning, he wonders why that is. He hasn't had sex with Takano in awhile...Unless his boss has been a sneaky pervert while Ritsu was out to it! That teme!

Though, as the editor focusses on his surroundings, he realises a few key differences. This is not his own apartment, nor it is Takano's bedroom.

_Just what the hell is going on?_ He wonders, and forest green narrow in calculation.

It would seem that Ritsu is in his bedroom at home and not _his_ own. He is without a doubt at his parents house...but why?

He must have been asleep a damned long time, and if so work is going to be furious! However, Ritsu can't really do much about an explosion. He is just lucky to be alive.

Striding lazily into the en suit attached to the room, the brunette picks up the red tooth brush and dabs on some much needed toothpaste. Glancing up at the mirror in habit, Ritsu freezes mid brush.

"Holy shit." The man's toothbrush muffled voice echoes through the small room. Reaching upward he touches his face tentatively, focussing on his very pointed chin...

"I'm a teenager." He gasps again, this time removing the impeding object. Ritsu's eyes are wide as saucers and he slaps himself once just to make sure.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. _The freaked out 'teen' thinks over and over as he slams open the bathroom door and rushes over to the desk. If he is right then there should be a calendar here somewhere.

"Fuck." Ritsu murmurs, holding the rectangular apparatus in his tight grasp. If the calendar is correct, he is indeed 15 years old and...yesterday was the day that Takano...No Saga, broke his heart.

"Kami help me." Onodera breathes out in complete and utter shock.

_Now I know exactly why my hips hurt._ His brain says inappropriately, unable to help itself.

Just what is Ritsu going to do?

xxx

**An**

**Just a short prologue to get the ball rolling. If anyone has an prompts they would like to see filled in this alternate universe then please send them to my tumblr or flick it to me in a review!**

**Ja ne, **

**MerinxD**


	2. Take Two

Disclaimer – I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Mature Content Warning for this chapter. Don't like don't read.

Mistakes are all mine. Proofreaders welcome :)

**WHAT ARE THE CHANCES?**

**TAKE TWO / LOVE FIRST**

xxx

_Maybe I am dead and this is all some sick mirage. What if I am condemned to stay in the most regretful part of my life forever?_ The 15 year old muses with the maturity of a 26 year old man. This is the millionth time Onodera Ritsu has wondered this today and it surely won't be the last.

As a manga and literature editor, the brunette has a few pieces of imagery to call upon and none seem even vaguely plausible. But then, what is plausible about this situation? Is he a ghost that needs to reconcile to move on?

Pinching his arm (yet again.) Ritsu scowls at the piece of bruised skin. This whole situation seems so surreal but it is undoubtedly true. In actuality, he should have died back at the printing studio, but divine intervention has seen fit to give him another go at this. Which poses a very big question that the now ex editor (Wait...Pre-editor?) has to answer. Of course, Ritsu is equipped with a lot more information than the first time he was 15 and is unable to stop thinking about Saga moping around because he just got dumped. Even though it didn't happen that way! Ritsu is still hanging onto that.

Closing his eyes in frustration, the teen sitting upon the park bench sighs heavily. Unfortunately, he is unable to stop his imaginative mind from conjuring up an older Takano, and Ritsu's chest clenches tightly without warning. It is true that Saga is here in this time...but Takano.

_I miss him._ Ritsu thinks sadly, finding it extremely ironic that it took an event such as this for him to be completely honest with himself. He has loved Takano Masamune for a very long time and their relationship was just getting to a stage where he might have considered saying so...Then this happened.

What does Ritsu do now? The obvious option would be to go and find Saga and make things right, but won't that change time? What if they make up now only to muck everything up and not end up together?

"Fuck." Ritsu grouses, running his fingers through his hair and clutching at the sides of his head. Gazing upward slowly, the boy stares over at the large house across the road. It would seem that his feet started walking before he was able to make a choice. Though, perhaps the choice was already made before he left his parents house.

If Ritsu walks over there everything will change, and what happens if Saga doesn't like the new him? There is no possible way he can change back to the demure kid he was before, right? There is no question whether Ritsu will like Saga, because he will always love him; The teen of now and the man of the future.

With that being said, Ritsu stands shakily and picks up the coffee tray sitting to his left. Hopefully Saga drinks the same blend as his older self because he has never made this person coffee before. But he couldn't come empty handed...

Leaving all the what ifs on the wooden bench, Ritsu crosses the road resolutely, ready to meet the boy that broke his heart.

_This is therapeutic._ He tells himself in comfort, but his heart still beats a mile a minute.

Pressing the door bell gently, the teen stands back and looks down at the ground. This was a bad idea. Still, his heart lifts in a fluttery crescendo when the door swings open slowly to reveal the very person he came to see.

Shit. Ritsu didn't think this bit through...

"Uh. Eto...Saga-sempai." He murmurs, and the brunette is surprised that the name comes easily. Forest green stare up at the tall teenager and a red blush slowly starts to form upon his cheeks. Has he always been this beautiful? "Gomen na sai!" Ritsu bellows suddenly, bowing in apology. His eyes scrunch shut and the boy stays like this for a moment.

Then, just like that the tension is gone from the air. There is a distinct 'Hmph,' in way of Saga's 'okay' and Ritsu finds he really wants to hear his voice again. A familiar warmth encases his head after another moment as the older teen ruffles his hair.

"Come in." Saga murmurs finally and Ritsu bounces upward to follow him inside rather energetically. There is a slight awkwardness to his form but at the same time it is so good to see Takano that the man is unable to suppress his happiness. Also, Saga's smile was rather cute...

Coming to the last of the steps, the two reach the book filled bedroom and the coffees are placed on the desk to the side. Shrugging off his jacket, Ritsu slings it over a chair and walks over to the bed to plop himself down. He looks to the coffee in his hand before taking a long sip. However, the feeling of Saga's eyes stop the boy from moving any further.

"What?" The brunette asks rather irritably. Doesn't he know that it's rude to stare?

"Nothing." Saga responds quickly, glancing away, and Ritsu feels a lot more comfortable. The older boy picks up his own drink and takes a sip. A surprised expression covers his pointed face but he does not say anything and merely continues to drink.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I thought..." Ritsu sighs. This is it...He needs to make it good. "I don't know what I thought." Looking up, he catches those amber depths that are actually very comforting. "That's a lie." He murmurs. "I thought you didn't care about me." With a sigh Ritsu places the drink on the bedside table. Right now the confused man wants to touch Saga, but wouldn't that seem to out of character? The world Ritsu is in right now is so old yet new at the same time, and this person in front of him is the only constant from both times. Would it be so bad if he took initiative? It's not like this teen would fault him for it. If Ritsu remembers correctly, Saga is a lot nicer than Takano.

Before he can move though, Saga is speaking. "I do care for you." He says softly, followed by a comforting "Baka."

Hearing the insult in that same deep voice causes the boy to act without thought, "Come here." Ritsu requests, holding out his hand. The pre editor sits on the edge of the bed now as Saga walks toward him with slightly less confident steps. _Was he always this unsure?_ He wonders, smiling when his senpai stops to stand between his knees.

"I'm sorry too." Masamune says, and his large hand moves to weave through Ritsu's hair. The familiar scent of the man is making things increasingly harder by the second, but he tries to hold onto himself valiantly. It is a useless cause though, and the man tugs Saga downward by his shirt for a kiss. For a moment their eyes clash and there is a slight look of surprise within the olders amber hues. Then their lips meet and Ritsu is lost.

The kiss is absolutely perfect. Although they are much younger, Takano has not changed and kisses amazingly. His lips are warm and soft against his own and Ritsu is unable to contain a small mewl as his tongue darts out to join Saga's. The older man jumps for a moment but settles into the groove quickly and for a minute or two Ritsu allows himself to be transported away. Lips slide over each other in a clash of tongues and he begins to scoot backward pulling Takano with him easily. Their chests press together and Ritsu's heart explodes at the comfort he feels. Suddenly unable to take it, the man pulls away and draws in a large amount of air...

Then he realises, _Shit._ The old Ritsu wouldn't have done that in a million years. He was so desperate to get close to his lover that he forgot his circumstances.

Gazing upward, the teen sighs inwardly in relief at the hazy expression covering Saga's face. From the looks of it, his senpai does not mind one bit. _Interesting..._

"Senpai." Ritsu calls softly, their lips ghost close together and the boy implores - "Tell me you love me."

There is a moment of stiff silence and dread fills the brunettes form, but then he is yelping as Saga pulls him into a tight embrace. The older teen lies back on the bed, bringing Ritsu with him easily.

"I love you Ritsu." Saga says seriously and the smaller man gives out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how badly he needed to hear those words. "What's up with you today?" Masamune asks bluntly, and it feels like he is gaining confidence once more.

Freezing, Ritsu replies, "What do you mean?" Oh no, he knew he was too different!

"You're being so." Saga pauses leaning closer to his lovers ear, "Sexy." He finishes, nibbling on the lobe and causing Ritsu to shiver.

Relief flooding his form, the young man smiles a calculating smile. "I just thought I lost you." He admits softly, and the words are half true at least. In a very round about way.

Saga chuckles and Ritsu's insides warm considerably, as does another part of his anatomy. _How embarrassing._

"You will never lose me." Masamune says seriously and he pulls away from his lover letting him fall upon the mattress. Hovering over Ritsu, the younger man is able to see the bags underneath Saga's eyes. _He really was upset_...The boy ponders, reaching up to touch his loves cheek.

Then Masamune says it and Ritsu is quick to comply. "Ritsu, let me have you." He murmurs wickedly, parting his kohai's legs with his knee.

Not even wanting to say no, Ritsu responds easily - "Yes."

The young man is swept away in a kiss full of apology and he feels the contentedness sweep over him once more. The time traveller has no idea what will happen from here on out, but he sure as hell can enjoy this moment. If he has learnt anything by now, it's that life can turn to shit in the blink of an eye.

It seems that Onodera Ritsu has made his choice.

Yes, no regrets this time round...

xxx

The bedroom of Saga Masamune is filled with the warmth of love making as the two teenagers kiss feverishly. Ritsu just knows that if he ever gets home to tell Takano about this he will be in big trouble. Knowing Takano, he is definitely one to be jealous of himself...Baka. Though this teen above him is the boy Ritsu remembers and loves very much, which makes it impossible to decline. Predictably, Ritsu's clothes were the first to go but it didn't bother him at all. He has had sex with this man hundreds of times in his life and as a result has grown very accustomed with his own body and its reactions. Similarly Ritsu knows all of the sensitive places on his lover. Takano and Ritsu don't talk about it often, but their sex life has become amazing since the acceptance of their relationship. Things that the younger man used to only dream of doing to his love became reality and the only thing he had to contend with was Masamune making horribly lewd comments while being seen to. That is all part of Takano's charm however, and the man finds himself wondering who taught him that. This teen (leaving trails of kisses down his body) is certainly a lot more reserved.

"Fuck you're sexy." Masamune murmurs against Ritsu's navel and the pre editor is happy that his potty mouth has not changed. There is nothing sexier than Takano swearing during sex. Will it be the same with Saga?

His lover moves upward to share in a kiss as deft digits undo Ritsu's pants. Emerald eyes close in anticipation and he mewls into Saga's mouth. Takano's voice rings through his head (past and present), _Here you touch me too_. Deciding that sounds like a nice idea Onodera reaches out to cup the straining member and his fingers slide upward to undo the draw string. Thankfully Saga is wearing loose sweat pants and it makes him all the more accessible. Gripping the erection in his smaller palm, Ritsu wonders if he should play it awkward. In the end his brain fizzles out and the teen decides that there is no harm in knowing what to do. How on earth would Saga find out that he has come from the future just because Ritsu knows how he likes it? It's absolutely absurd. With that in mind, the younger man grips tighter and begins a nice steady pace, just the way Takano showed him in the beginning.

"_Fuck._" Saga gasps against Ritsu's lips as he too begins to pump the younger teen. Onodera makes a mewling sound and thrusts upward. His insides begin to burn and the pre editor would love nothing more than to be filled with the man of his dreams.

Only, this going to hurt like hell. Last time there was not much preparation due to lack of knowledge. Should Ritsu make it easier on himself or would Saga make fun of him? This is all very complicated. There shouldn't be so many decisions when it comes to love making. He should be able to just go for it and not have to worry about his actions being too forward or too not _Ritsu._ A particularly harsh tug brings the teen back to reality effectively squashing any and all thoughts from his over powering mind. Though one thing is certain. If Ritsu wants this coupling to feel good he will need to do the work himself.

"Saga-senpai." The teen murmurs, groaning and jerking upwards. His own hand moves in time with his lovers and it is incredibly erotic. It has been a long time since he has done this with even Takano. "Please." Ritsu begs and he isn't sure what he is asking for.

"I want you." Saga says suddenly and the boy finds his pants being pulled off swiftly. Suddenly the larger man is between his legs and Ritsu can feel his hot member at his entrance.

"Wait!" Onodera bellows, completely ruining the sexy mood. Masamune's amber eyes widen in surprise and for a moment a flash of hurt crosses his face.

"No. I mean I want it." Ritsu tries quickly, trying not to fuck up the situation. "I just want to get used to it." He pauses feeling a little embarrassed. "I need to be prepared." The words are so soft that he is surprised Saga can even hear him, but the smirk covering the teens face says he understands just fine.

"You've never been this open since I have met you, are you sick?" Masamune questions and his fingers rise to his mouth to gather saliva. He pulls them away and Ritsu notes that it is not nearly enough. So sitting up the boy takes hold of Saga's wrist and says, "Like this." Then he takes the familiar fingers into his mouth, like so many times before. Trying to make the experience erotic for his boyfriend, Ritsu crawls to kneel and suckles the two digits suggestively. After a moment he releases them to follow up with a good lick.

"Shit." Saga murmurs with dilated eyes. He gazes at the wet fingers for a moment longer before moving backward to sit against the wall. His legs are spread out in front of him and he motions for Ritsu to come closer.

"Do that to me?" He questions and his hand slides to tease Onodera's tight entrance. "Suck me like you did my fingers." Saga implores and his expression is completely curious. Though it seems like he is expecting a no.

"Okay." Ritsu responds loving the surprised reaction at the affirmation. He positions himself on his elbows to best reach the familiar erection and sighs at the ready. Little does Saga know, he has participated in this particular arrangement many a time. For some reason on the couch more often than not, but that is irrelevant. Still, it does not stop the desire from shooting through the younger man at the deep groan that leaves Masamune's lips. Ritsu has not even taken him in fully and he is getting this reaction? It should be illegal to be this turned on...

Slowly but surely Ritsu takes Saga into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive frenulum and suckling the head before plunging back down. (Just as Takano likes it.) He begins a steady pace once his smaller mouth has adjusted to the impressive appendage. It seems that giving head as a 26 year old man is a lot easier than a teenage boy.  
Meanwhile fingers stretch him deliciously so as more saliva is added. Every so often the hand will move from his behind to Ritsu's very hard cock to be teased with a few hard pumps. Soon enough a third finger is added and scissored at a quick pace. The fingers brush against the sensitive prostate and Ritsu cries out over Saga's erection, causing the teen to buck up in pleasure. Pulling away Onodera says, "Right there." Then he is suckling again with renewed vigour.

The pleasure grows in intensity as the small spot is abused over and over until the young man finds himself so close to the edge. But he doesn't want to reach it just yet. So, pulling away from the saliva covered penis, Ritsu stops Saga's ministrations and offers him a heated kiss. Without warning, the younger man positions himself over Masamune and as their tongues meet hurriedly he slides down to the hilt.

"Fuck me Ritsu." Saga says disbelievingly and for a moment the two have to sit still or be prepared for an early curtain call. "Suki." He says softly, leaning in to kiss Ritsu gentler this time. The kiss is amazing and makes the teens heart swell with emotion. Subsequently he tenses unknowingly and Saga can't hold back any more.

Large hands move to grasp his slim hips and Ritsu allows Saga to manipulate his body to his hearts content.

"I love you." Onodera murmurs in between keening moans and the slapping of flesh.

They make love until the sun goes down and Ritsu has never felt more free. It is incredibly liberating to share the dominance in bed and for he first time in a long time, the youth does not feel inferior to his lover. If only it could have gone like this the first time around, but there is a reason for everything.

They shower and eat a quiet meal, followed by some more love making. All the while Ritsu pushes away fleeting thoughts of Takano and tells his heart that he is content. When morning light comes, there will be much to discuss and the time traveller must create a plan.

If Ritsu is doing this over again he will need to recall all the events that are to come. Then he can plan accordingly. He must make the future possible for himself and Takano, even if he has to start right from the beginning.

There is a lot of work to do.

xxx

**Reviews fuel my passion to write :D**

**This is a fic that accepts prompt requests if they fit into the plot that I have planned. So feel free to send me a scene that you want to see. :)**

Ps. Someone was wondering about Takano needing to leave because of his family. I don't think he necessarily would need to go. He is left alone the majority of the time and I think he only went because there was nothing left for him to stay. At the same time, there would be a lot of benefits of them parting and coming back together, or even Ritsu staying to finish highschool to meet again before Saga starts college.

Haha I guess you will have to wait and find out. There are many possibilities to choose from and I won't necessarily choose the most obvious one. I may even be leaving a few options out =P


	3. Sleep Over P1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Mistakes are all mine. Proofreaders welcome :)**

******A/N I didn't expect to write a chapter so soon. But what the hell. Hope you enjoy it. **

******WHAT ARE THE CHANCES?**

******SLEEP OVER P1**

******Last Time - **

**They make love until the sun goes down and Ritsu has never felt more free. It is incredibly liberating to share the dominance in bed and for he first time in a long time, the youth does not feel inferior to his lover. If only it could have gone like this the first time around, but there is a reason for everything.**

They shower and eat a quiet meal, followed by some more love making. All the while Ritsu pushes away fleeting thoughts of Takano and tells his heart that he is content. When morning light comes, there will be much to discuss and the time traveller must create a plan.

If Ritsu is doing this over again he will need to recall all the events that are to come. Then he can plan accordingly. He must make the future possible for himself and Takano, even if he has to start right from the beginning.

There is a lot of work to do.

xxx

A week has passed and Ritsu has not seen Saga since he changed the course of time. It was an amazing night and almost seems like a dream. Since then the 'teen' has been doing all that he can to set everything up for the future. If he is stuck in this time Ritsu may as well do some damage control. Nothing can change the jaded thoughts that cross his mind daily, but he can prevent it from happening again. Especially if he can stop Saga from hurting because of him. He already knows that his lover will have a whole other type of hurt soon enough and Ritsu will be damned if he isn't here for him this time.

The first step on the road to Marukawa starts at home. The pre editor put his foot down about studying abroad and told his family that he is happy where he is. Ritsu already knows how to speak English all thanks to his first time over seas...Technically. Also it helps that his mother is European born. His father is as Japanese as they come with traditionalist values, but Ritsu's Okaa-san has managed to wack some modern sense into him. (To an extent.) The boy isn't certain how he will handle the whole being gay thing. He never thought that there would be another way (besides hiding it), but perhaps it is time to come clean? Though that seems like a step for later on, if ever.

Maybe something smaller, like telling his family he likes someone? Whatever he does, Ritsu needs to put a stop to the whole engagement fiasco before his mother starts expecting things. Last time there was no point. He had just lost the love of his life and saw no harm in going along with the omiai. Things aren't the same now though, and Ritsu must act accordingly.

There is also the hitch involving Masamune and his family. The teen knows that Saga is a very closed off person, but he has a lot of information from the older version. Takano confided many details about himself to Ritsu and it may just come in handy. He knows that Saga is due to leave half way through his senior year because of divorce, only to return six months later for University. Takano says that he also wanted to look for Ritsu, but that is an idea that is hard to wrap his mind around.

Quite honestly, the thought of Saga leaving makes Ritsu's heart clench but if it needs to happen then he will survive. The young man is sure that his lover wouldn't be unfaithful. Their love isn't that flaky. Well, it shouldn't be considering it stayed within both their hearts for ten years apart. It shouldn't be any different for just six months.

Does that mean that Ritsu would consider going to a different University? Would he even want to work at his fathers publication agency at all? Sure he would miss out on editing books for the great Usami Akihiko, but he wouldn't be privileged in anyway at Marukawa and that is exactly what Ritsu has always craved. There is no doubt in his mind that he wants to continue being a manga editor, only now there is time to prepare and hone his skills.

There are no people that Ritsu would regret not meeting, he has everyone he could ever want. Though there is a secret wish (deep inside) that makes him feel quite ugly and guilty. He is almost too afraid to admit it to himself, but when the thought crossed his mind a frown set in and his heart began to race like anything. He shouldn't be so jealous and possessive, but Ritsu does _not_ want Yokozawa to touch Takano. It's ridiculous, but if he can stop it from happening, he will. It doesn't make him feel any less of a jealous freak hiding it from himself, so the embarrassing truth it is.

Sighing heavily, Ritsu leans back against the wall. He is situated on his bed with a note pad in his grasp that is covered in dates and events that are yet to happen. His brain is starting to hurt from all the thinking and it makes the boy wish he could just live, but Ritsu is much too neurotic for that.

The sound of his phone dinging startles him from his thoughts and he reaches for it quickly. Flipping open the device the familiar name comes up and it makes his heart flutter. Ritsu definitely won't change his number this time.

_What are you doing?_ The message says and the teen can even hear Saga's voice in his head. It is Friday night and he is doing absolutely nothing. Lying back against his pillow Ritsu holds the phone above his face and looks at the words. What should he say? Does Saga want him to come over? Unfortunately a sly smile begins to form on Ritsu's face and the brunette feels absolutely disgusted with himself. He is in the body of a 15 year old but his mind is certainly still wired for Takano's taste. Still, Saga is fully capable of asking for a booty call. Right?

Pushing away the lewd thoughts guiltily Ritsu types back quickly – _Nothing. Just in my room._

In less than a minute his phone is buzzing again with a second message. It makes him smile and a blush graces his features. He really does feel like a teenager again.

_Come sleep over._ Saga requests and the boy looks at the clock. It is 8pm already but that doesn't matter. His mind is still wired for being awake at night time and it made getting up to go to school a taxing mission. Thankfully, the classes were a breeze all thanks to his extended knowledge, but Ritsu was so tired he didn't get time to relax in the library.

In between planning and getting used to life again, the teen managed to spare Saga 15 minutes in which he found himself trapped against the library wall and accosted thoroughly. Not that Ritsu minded one bit. He also managed to get Saga's phone number and they have texted every night since. Who knew that receiving a goodnight text from your boyfriend could make one feel so elated? It is crazy how happy it makes him.

Right now though, Ritsu has a choice to make. Opening the reply page the teen types in – _Okay. Now?_

Once again Saga is a speed demon and the message arrives almost instantaneously.

_Hai. See you soon._

Nodding in silent reply the young man climbs out of bed and hides his plan down the side of his bed, against the wall. Pocketing his phone, Ritsu walks over to his backpack and proceeds to stuff in a pair of clothes and his phone charger. Picking up his wallet, he heads to the bathroom to get his toothbrush before exiting his bedroom.

"Okaa-san." The teen says when he reaches the entrance to the living area. "I am going to a friends for the night, maybe the weekend." He informs and his mother smiles broadly.

"A friend Ricchan? How lovely. What's their name?" Her green eyes look up at him from her arm chair with excitement and expectation.

"Ano, Saga." He pauses, it can't hurt to say. "Saga Masamune." The boy walks forward to kiss his mother on the forehead, something he can only do when his father is not around. They are Japanese after all. "I have my phone." He informs before bidding her farewell.

"Have fun." Okaa-san calls happily as the front door clicks shut and Ritsu thinks guiltily – _I will._

xxx

"Took you long enough." Saga greets in the way of a statement and it makes Ritsu think of the man he will become.

"I left straight away, _baka._" He responds with a light scowl. His older boyfriend looks surprised at the words but doesn't say anything. Ritsu has already decided that he will not pretend. What you see is what you get, and that is the principle that he is living by in this relationship.

Masamune steps back and allows the younger man to enter the house. No one is home as usual so they can do whatever they want. The raven haired teen looks to Ritsu with curious eyes. He has brought a bag which bodes well for his weekend. He hasn't asked yet, but Masamune would like him to stay until school starts. Especially since Monday is a pupil free day, meaning they would have three whole days together.

Never is a million years did the emotionless Saga Masamune think he would feel this way about someone. Especially a small male who is surprisingly mouthy. His boyfriend was initially so quiet and mouse like, but now he seems to be quite snappy with a grumpy edge. It should upset him, but Saga can't help but think it a good sign. If Ritsu feels comfortable enough to be his real self then their relationship might actually have a strong base. Yet it was only a week ago that he thought that he would never see his Ritsu again. Then just as he was about to fall into despair a miracle brought his lover back to him. They were able to make up and Masamune vows never to have a misunderstanding like that ever again. If what his boyfriend says is true then it was his lack of communication that saw their fight. That and Ritsu's insecurities.

Smiling to himself the 17 year old follows his man up the stairs with that thought in mind. Perhaps they can help each other with their weakest points. Masamune isn't one for talking, but it doesn't seem so bad with Ritsu. Could he help his lover feel less insecure too?

"I brought a dvd." The boy in question states easily, placing his bag at the end of the bed. He bends forward and the older teen is unable to stop himself from leering. For someone who always liked women, he sure is attracted to this person. They have had sex multiple times now, in a few different places but none was better than last week. Ritsu must have done some research because it was obvious that they were both enjoying it as much as each other.

Stepping forward, Masamune wraps his arms around his lovers middle and places a kiss upon his neck. "Sounds great." He murmurs, revelling in the blush that crawls onto Ritsu's face. He takes the boxed disc from the teens grasp and strides over the the television. Crouching down Saga turns on the screen and the dvd player. Popping in the movie he queues it up and presses pause.

"Do you want a drink? We could make some pop corn." He suggests, and the words really hit home. This is the first thing they have done that really feels 'coupley' and unlike the girls he has done this with, Masamune genuinely wants to be a part of it.

"Do you?" Ritsu responds with a question and after a moment Saga nods in affirmation. His counterpart smiles brightly and says, "Then let's."

The two leave the confines of the bedroom to take temporary residence in the kitchen. Ritsu takes a seat upon a bench stool while the teen goes about microwaving his favourite westernised food. Looking back to the casual looking boy Masamune notes that Oda Ritsu doesn't look nearly as nervous as before their fight. It really must have been what they needed as a couple.

Then a thought crosses his mind and he just has to ask. "Ritsu." He addresses and slightly startled eyes meet his. "Can I ask you something?"

He smiles tentatively and replies, "Sure."

"Why did you put a different name in my phone the other day?" Saga questions, he has been wondering this for days. That and Ritsu's favourite colour, his favourite drink, most hated food, shoe size, pants size, height...Everything. Masamune doesn't even care that it is pathetically womanly, he wants to know all there is to know about the boy in front of him. Does Ritsu want the same?

For a moment the brunette looks confused and his expression seems to turn into one of deep thought. Then he exclaims, "Oh!" A blush rises to his pale cheeks and Masamune wants to kiss him badly. Looking to the side, Ritsu says - "It's embarrassing."

Moving close, the older teen takes his hands in his. Their fingers weave together and a languid kiss takes place for just a moment. "Don't be. It's _me_." He says and the boy in his grasp looks really surprised. It must have helped though because he is smiling in the next moment, and chuckling lightly.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Ritsu asks with a slightly wary expression. Still, their fingers are linked loosely together and Masamune nods quickly.

"I wrote a fake name on the library cards so you wouldn't think I was a stalker. My real name is Onodera Ritsu." There is a pause of silence as the older teen takes in the info before smirking lightly.

"But you were a stalker." He teases lightly, reaching up to tangle one hand in sleek light brown hair.

"Shut up, baka." Ritsu replies irritably but his expression is one of happiness. His smile lessens as he leans forward to join in a kiss and Masamune revels in the moment. He never thought that _Ritsu_ would kiss him, or any of the other things he did last time in bed. This boy must love him a lot, because he really paid attention to his whole body. No one has ever made his cold heart feel so warm or given his body so much pleasure.

Pulling away for a moment, their lips continue to ghost together. "You're perfect Ritsu."

Warm breath exhales against Masamune's mouth and it tastes sweet. "Shut up." His lover says again, this time his tone is softer and it sounds so loving that it takes his breath away.

The two share another kiss that is much more heated. Their bodies pull together as Saga stands between Ritsu's spread legs and his hands cup his lovers face between his fingers.

The popcorn is almost cold when both teenagers come to their senses but it doesn't matter. It should be illegal to feel this happy and the 17 year old has never felt this way before. One thing is certain, this Onodera Ritsu is his now and Saga Masamune won't let go. Not for anything.

xxx

**Reviews fuel my passion to write :)**


	4. Sleep Over P2

Mistakes are all mine. This is currently unedited. Those with a firm grasp of the English language may apply for proof reading with credit :) Hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer – I do not own sekaiichi hatsukoi.

**WHAT ARE THE CHANCES?**

**THE SLEEP OVER P2 **

**Last Time -**

"You're perfect Ritsu."

Warm breath exhales against Masamune's mouth and it tastes sweet. "Shut up." His lover says again, this time his tone is softer and it sounds so loving that it takes his breath away.

The two share another kiss that is much more heated. Their bodies pull together as Saga stands between Ritsu's spread legs and his hands cup his lovers face between his fingers.

The popcorn is almost cold when both teenagers come to their senses but it doesn't matter. It should be illegal to feel this happy and the 17 year old has never felt this way before. One thing is certain, this Onodera Ritsu is his now and Saga Masamune won't let go. Not for anything.

xxx

When forest green open blearily the sun is shining across his face and it is starting to get warm. The body pressed against his does not help the matter, but Ritsu can't bring himself to move. His legs are tangled with Saga's and they are both naked. The room still smells of the sex they partook in the previous night and the familiar masculine scent of his lover is almost enough to lull him back to sleep. This situation is so much like any other day and so new at the same time. For one, the young man has never felt so at ease in Takano's arms, exposed like this. Why in Kami's name would Saga be any different? Another massive distinction is the age difference, he is after all a teenager.

"Mmhm." Masamune hums happily, and the sound reverberates against Ritsu's back. The boy turns over just in time to watch amber eyes open and he is struck speechless by the beautiful man in front of him.

_This is really happening._ Ritsu thinks, caught in Saga's unintentional bedroom gaze like a baby deer.

"Ohayo." The 17 year old murmurs with a soft smile. Obviously zoning in on the surprised expression, Masamune asks croakily - "What's wrong Ritsu?"

"N – Nothing!" The teen exclaims, jumping backwards. He falls out of bed comically to sprawl on the carpet. "Ow." He rubs his sore head, leaning on his elbows.

"I'd like to see this every morning." Saga says suggestively, clearly over his shyness. He almost looks lecherous.

"It's rude to stare." Ritsu glares, attempting to cover himself. Still, the man ignores the voice in the back of his head that murmurs – _There might be hope for him yet._

After a moment of staring at each other, the brunette shakes his head. "Mou, Saga-senpai?" He begins.

"Hm?" His boyfriend has placed an arm beneath his head to lean on his hand. The sheet is riding low on his hips as Ritsu gazes at his exposed belly button and sharp hips. "See something you like?" He smirks confidently.

Glaring fiercely, the naked teen stands quickly and pulls on his boxer briefs. Looking over his shoulder he says, "Yes actually, but I would like to go for a shower." The scowl that sits upon Ritsu's pointed face and the grouchiness of his tone contradicts the alluring words but he doesn't care.

It seems that Saga doesn't either, as he grins like a cheshire cat. Seeing it really puts Onodera off balance. It somehow looks different to Takano's smile, happier, not so rusty.

"So – Can I?" He asks quietly, and Masamune's smile turns into a fond smirk.

"Only if I can join you." He barters. Oh, if only Saga knew how many times Ritsu has heard that statement!

Despite knowing the answer to his next question, he asks it all the same. "Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

The smirk grows in size. "No." Saga says cheekily and Ritsu merely sighs.

"Come on then, show me where it is." He walks to the door and remembers he wanted to say something. "Ne, Saga – se..." Ritsu trails off coming face to face with his naked boyfriend. Masamune is much leaner than he remembers but he is perfect.

"Yes?" The 17 year old asks, seemingly amused at Ritsu's obvious attraction.

Snapping his eyes up from Saga's impressive nether region, green catch with amber and the boy stammers - "You – You should smile more. I like it."

The words gain him another smile and Ritsu feels his cheeks burn red. Turning swiftly, the teen rips open the bedroom door but not before feeling hot breath against his neck.  
"If you react like that I will." Saga murmurs, hugging Ritsu's waist. "You're so cute Ritsu."

"Urusai." The boy chastises half heartedly, gently removing the wandering hands from his petite form he steps into the hallway and waits for Saga to show the way.

xxx

The shower takes much too long and the water is cold by the time they are finished. Their hungry stomachs are also growling from their over exertion and Ritsu can't wait to have something to eat.

Surprisingly, Saga keeps his hands to himself and the boy is happy that he is satisfied, because he can barely walk. Well he can, but only because his mind is used to the pain; used to barraging through it to get edits done as the man who pummelled him barks almost impossible orders.

Shaking his head, Ritsu forces himself to think about right now. If he is right, then he won't be seeing that person for a long time. It is his job to make sure that happens, even with the changed circumstances. He has to make it happen!

"You look serious." Saga observes and the teen startles.

Trying to think of an excuse the floundering boy says, "Oh, I was just -"

"Ritsu stop stressing out." He is cut off (Thank Kami!). "You're worrying about us, right?"

The brunette smiles. In a way Saga is right, he is worrying about them. "Hai." The boy replies, and the older teen pulls on a shirt.

"Why don't we go on a date?" And amber eyes indicate that Masamune is completely serious.

"Really?" Ritsu can't help but sound disbelieving. It isn't that he didn't see this coming, it's just new. (In this time.)

"Yeah, one that isn't an accident." He nods decisively, "Then you can stay over again." Saga doesn't meet his eyes at this, but Ritsu knows that it is an invitation.

Smiling broadly he nods also. "Alright. Now?"

"No time better than the present, I'm hungry." Masamune picks up his wallet and keys and Ritsu does the same.

"Wait." The older says before they exit the front door.  
Before Ritsu can ask _What?!_ Lips are upon his with a thumb and forefinger holding his chin. It must be one of Masamune's signature moves because it has been used on him multiple times before.

Pulling away with a smile Saga explains, "Charging up." And Ritsu almost gasps, eyes agape. Is it possible to have a deja vu about something that hasn't happened yet? Takano used to say things like that all the time. To a much older him of course.

"Let's go." He says, shaking away the memories. "I want to go to sub way and the book store." Onodera states knowing full well that Saga will agree. He misses the smirk that covers his boyfriends face at the haughtiness of his tone. Ritsu has no idea how cute he is...

xxx

Masamune didn't think that he would be doing this again, especially voluntarily. The first time that they went on a date happened by accident, and it was surprisingly fun. Unlike all the women he has been with, Ritsu enjoys the same topics and when he disagrees they can enjoy a good debate.

Hopefully things have not changed since consummating their relationship...

They are in a relationship right? Neither of them have said as much, but it feels very comfortable. Ritsu knows that they are exclusive right?  
The boy in question finishes ordering their meals and the 17 year old is highly amused at the fact that he is suddenly an old hand at fast food. Last time he could barely read the menu.

"How did you do that?" He asks curiously. "Last time you sucked."

Ritsu's eyes narrow as he sips at his coke, "Way to sugar coat it." He states, unwrapping his sandwich. His order has changed from last time and it looks delicious, definitely less healthy.

"That's not my style." Saga smirks, following his date's lead. "You were cute last time though. It was a good first date."

Seeing Ritsu's surprised expression he says through a bite, "What?" Taking a gulp of his soft drink the teenager marvels at the range of emotions before him.

"You _actually_ count that?" The younger boy asks and a blush begins to surface. It is too cute for a public place.

"What would you call it? You were attracted to me, I was attracted to you, we ate, you talked, I talked - It became a memory. Isn't that what a date is?" Masamune questions seriously, but it sounds more like a statement. He isn't one to say things whilly nilly after all.

"Well yes..." Ritsu trails off, and it's obvious he has no argument. _Good._  
They are silent for a moment, but it is not uncomfortable. It is a nice change, women usually have too much to say. Not that his love can't talk, because he can! But even when Ritsu rambles it is a good type of chatter.

"Those girls are looking at us." The 15 year old murmurs suddenly, slurping at his drink endearingly. His eyes are downcast and as Masamune zones in on the loud conversation to his right, he begins to understand why. Two girls from their school are staring quite openly at them, in a completely annoying fashion. One of them seems rather familiar while the other he has never seen before. (Not that Saga makes a point of noticing these things.)

"The little one is cute, ne?" The smaller girl suggests and she looks much too shy to be saying such things. Frowning, Saga has heard enough. Ritsu is _his!_

"We don't need to worry." He states with a schooled expression of indifference, while internally he is a pit of jealousy.

"I know." Ritsu glares back, "But it's not that I'm -" He starts to fire back but a hand clamps over his mouth. His entire form becomes stiff and Masamune is completely astounded.

_Is Ritsu...jealous?_

"I'll be back." The raven haired man says suddenly, picking up both empty cups. His lover nods and Saga swiftly walks over to the refill area. After this they can go and get away from the 'hungry' females.

"Ano." A small voice penetrates his thoughts and Masamune glances to his side. "Saga-senpai?"

Without a beat he replies, "How do you know my name?"  
"Oh..." She looks surprised. "You're in my grade." The brunette supplies, and Saga notes that Ritsu is watching out of the corner of his eye. Placing the empty cups down on the counter, Masamune decides they don't need any more.

"What do you want?" He asks tonelessly, focussing on the boy a meter or two away.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me. We could go on a double date, my friend with yours." She smiles tentatively and Saga is unable to suppress a sigh.

"No thank you, I'm already on a date." He states, turning to walk back to Ritsu. He is stopped however when the girl tugs on the arm of his shirt.

"Yes?" He asks rather testily. Masamune isn't trying to be a dick, but Ritsu genuinely does not look happy.

"You mean as friends right? You're with your _friend_?" The girl looks hopeful and Saga can't help but smirk at the situation. He isn't ashamed of who he is or who he loves.

"No. I mean that I am having a _date_." Masamune says but he is looking at Ritsu. The previously down cast teen is looking at him with something akin to shock but he stands regardless.

"Senpai, can we leave?" He asks and the older teen smiles, the girl fading completely into the background.

He does not say goodbye to the hindrance, but Ritsu gives a polite wave and a quick sorry before darting toward the door also.

When school starts Tuesday the news will be everywhere, and Masamune is strangely okay with that. Which is saying something, he probably would have been very adverse to the idea six months ago.

"Do you want to go to the book store now?" He asks the still blushing Ritsu, reaching out to lace their fingers together.

Startling, the boy rips away and practically shrieks - "What are you doing?! Are you not Japanese?"

Before Saga can respond 'that he doesn't give a shit about things like that', another voice enters the equation.

"Ricchan." A cutesy teenager smiles widely walking up to the two, and Ritsu visibly cringes. She is wearing a green coat and a large round hat. As far as beauty comes, she is what they would call attractive.

But Saga has never been one to follow protocol.

The girl reaches forward quickly and wraps _his_ Ritsu in an embrace before pulling away just as quickly.

"Hello Ann-chan. I haven't talked to you since -" His boyfriend begins politely.

"Since you broke our engagement off." She says gravely and Saga wants to reach out and crush Ritsu to him. Engagement? What engagement?

"Hai." The literature lover chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that, but you know we have talked about it before."

Without thinking the girl fires back, "Because you love someone else." It is not a question, it's a statement.

"Yes. Because I love someone else." Ritsu says tiredly, and 'Ann-chan' deflates.

"You have been saying this for years Ricchan but I have never seen her. Where is she?" The cutesy girl asks and it seems that she is more forward than she looks.

"Ann-chan, we are in front of company." Ritsu tries with an embarrassed red tinting his cheeks. He looks decidedly nervous.

"I am no stranger to rejection, I don't care if your friend sees you make up excuses." She sighs heavily, "But this isn't really what I am here for. I went to your house but Onodera-okaa said that you were at a friends, so I decided to get lunch." She shakes her head slowly and the brown ringlets flutter with the wind.

"Gomen na sai, I am Ann-chan. You must be Ritsu's friend." She smiles brightly turning to the secretly jealous man. All signs of annoyance are gone from her sweet face and Saga suddenly feels horribly vindictive.

"Hai." Masamune states, shaking her hand. Dropping the appendage he says with a straight face, "I am Ritsu's boyfriend, It's nice to meet you."

In the next moment, Ritsu becomes a crimson ticking time bomb, Ann-chan gapes openly and Saga pockets his hands gazing seriously down at the small girl.

This is his territory and she better well learn it...

xxx

A/N

**Reviews give me the drive to update faster :D**


	5. The First Hurdle

A/N This is not edited. It has merely been written, read through and posted. I apologise for any typos ect. Proof readers feel welcome to apply. :)

Disclaimer – I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi.

**WHAT ARE THE CHANCES?**

**THE FIRST HURDLE**

**Last Time -**

"Gomen na sai, I am Ann-chan. You must be Ritsu's friend." She smiles brightly, turning to the secretly jealous man. All signs of annoyance are gone from her sweet face and Saga suddenly feels horribly vindictive.

"Hai." Masamune states, shaking her hand. Dropping the appendage he says with a straight face, "I am Ritsu's boyfriend, It's nice to meet you."

In the next moment, Ritsu becomes a crimson ticking time bomb, Ann-chan gapes openly and Saga pockets his hands gazing seriously down at the small girl.

This is his territory and she better well learn it...

xxx

"N - Nani?" The young woman questions with wide doe eyes full of surprise and awe.

It has been several moments since Saga's blunt introduction and the three have yet to move. People hustle and bustle about them, but they are in their own little bubble of shock. What a way to finish a date.

The scorned girl gazes from Saga to Ritsu as her innocent eyes become narrowed and calculating. "How could you do this Ricchan!?" She accuses with fiery orbs. Her dainty fists ball and if looked at closely, anyone can see that she is shaking.

"_Why _would you do this?" Her chest inflates with a deep inhalation of breath. The buttons of her coat shine glaringly in the sunlight as she lets loose her confusion. "What will your parents think? Do they know? I have to tell them!" She says in quick succession, her voice rising with each syllable.

Stopping pantingly with deep breaths and angry eyes, Ann-chan stares at the two men before her awaiting answers. Her arms cross over her chest and she looks very prim and proper, aside from the glint of hurt held within her vibrant chocolate eyes.

Meanwhile, Ritsu is at a loss for what to say. He hasn't even talked to his parents about breaking off the engagement yet. Sure he spoke with Ann-chan over the phone about the situation. He thought that she would be upset, but he has told her all along that he doesn't want to marry her. They are just child hood friends. On the day after his 'arrival', Ritsu thought that he made it clear and she responded positively. The teen had no idea that she would travel all the way to find him, without so much as a phone call or email. Resisting the urge to rake his fingers through his hair nervously, the accused thanks Kami-sama that he has been under much heavier scrutiny before. Otherwise, he would have broken by now.

Only one thought flits through his mind and Ritsu knows that he_ can't,_ but nothing productive is coming to him. Just one taboo phrase, that means the world but could potentially destroy his comfortable existence: _I love him.._.

It won't help their case saying it, and the open wound he has given Ann would get a healthy portion of salt poured into it.

A miracle graces them however as Masamune saves the day, a miracle that causes Ritsu's chest to clench painfully. With an expression as blank as ever and secret irritation welling within his amber eyes, the raven haired teen says,

"A joke."

It is simple, and he looks much too serious, but it works.

"A – A joke!" Ritsu exclaims, and it seems that he has gathered his bearings. Still, the teen with his finger in the air looks like a crazy person. "It was a joke Ann-chan." He continues, much softer this time.

"A joke?" Ann-chan asks disbelievingly, gazing from one man to the other. Ritsu is smiling widely while Masamune glances to the side, away from her gaze with palms pocketed darkly.

"Hai." He replies, and the 'younger man' nods vigorously.

"That isn't very funny Ritsu." She states after a heavy sigh. Ann-chan must be annoyed, she never calls him by his full name, sans suffix. "I think that you and your friend need to learn what a joke _really _is." The brunette scowls and she looks like a pouting princess.

"Sumimasen deshita." Ritsu bows his head quickly and shallowly. When he stands up straight again, it looks like she has moved onto her next grievance.

"I forgive you." His old friend nods, "and I know that you called me for a reason. That there's still someone you love." A sigh escapes from her as she looks downward. She is silent for a long time before she is able to say, "Just...Just promise me that she will treat you right."

Ann smiles sadly, "I'll be staying for the week, so we can talk later." She states, and with a bow to Saga and a _Ja mata ne,_ the girl pushes between them to get to the food store. Ritsu knows that this won't the end of it though...

"Ricchan." Ann draws his attention, grabbing Ritsu's wrist quickly and Saga stiffens imperceptibly beside him, staring directly at the ground.

"I'm convinced that no one can love you like me, but I'll let them try _for now..._if you think she is good enough." She offers and it creates a foreboding feeling within his stomach. The girl nods firmly and with a glassy eyed nod, Ann-chan disappears behind a glass door with the jingle of the entry bell. As she said, she is gone..._for now_.

A silence rolls through the area for a moment as both teens stand on the side walk, then Saga begins to walk and Ritsu is quick to follow.

"Saga. Matte! Where are we going?" The confused boy tries, just able to keep up with his boyfriend's quick strides. They pass person after person and thankfully the teen is able to dodge and keep up with the seemingly annoyed Masamune. Ann-chan is long gone now and Ritsu thinks that they are heading to the book store when his hand is grabbed suddenly and he is ripped into a side alley way.

All Ritsu can think is, _I'm in a BL manga._ He is now pressed up against the brick wall with a looming Saga above him, glaring down with narrowed amber eyes. Arms trap him easily as the raven haired teen leans his palms flat against the wall. They aren't touching, but it wouldn't be hard to rectify the problem. Nevertheless, this situation is serious.

"Senpai..." Ritsu murmurs unsurely. There is clear hurt in his lovers golden expression and guilt stabs through his gut. Immediately he thinks of the previous time line, about how Saga would have felt finding out about Ann-chan, about the omiai - all alone. Ritsu is horrible...

Forest green close tightly and he waits for the angry onslaught, he deserves it after all. However, after a long moment of silence, nothing comes.

"Saga?" Ritsu utters, opening one eye a crack. He doesn't have time to say anything else though as the older teen swoops down to join their lips roughly - needily. Masamune's hands lower to grasp Ritsu's, threading their fingers together tightly and the boy can barely breath with the body pressed so closely against his. The kiss is not gentle but Ritsu can almost taste Saga's feelings reverberating through him. His lips part instinctively and he accepts the violent coupling, receiving all that his lover wishes to give despite the force of the actions. One hand envelops the back of his head and Masamune's thumb brushes his jaw in a soft, contradicting action.

When they pull apart moments later, Ritsu leans upward without thought, wanting more of the angry kiss. It wouldn't be the first time that they joined in such a way. It certainly won't be the last.

"Gomen." He says softly, squeezing Masamune's palm against his. Their hands are sweating but it doesn't matter.

"You're _mine._" Saga growls deeply, leaning in close. Their eyes align and if he didn't know any better, Ritsu would say that he is about to be beaten to a pulp. His lovers sharp features are different from the older Masamune, but the emotions are familiar. Ritsu is no stranger to this man's possessive streak.

Saga lets out a deep sigh, and the anger that surged previously disappears, the fire recedes from the expressive amber and his mop of ebony hair slumps against Ritsu's shoulder. Masamune's fingers disentangle to lean his forearms against the wall for support. His breathing is steady once more and Ritsu's arms tentatively rise to envelop him in a hug.

"I am yours." He parrots, "I promise that you have nothing to worry about." And he doesn't. Ritsu could never forget this person, he knows this from experience. Sadly, that is something that Masamune can never know.

"We can go to the book store another time." Ritsu suggests softly, suddenly wanting to just sit alone in Saga's room, where it is safe. "On our next date."

The slumped teen moves to stand slowly, placing one lingering kiss on Ritsu's lips, and the boy revels at the feel of the warm fingers against his cheeks. With a nod, Masamune pulls away, gazing toward the street.

"Aa." He murmurs tonelessly.

Their happy morning has ended on a sombre note, but at the same time Ritsu feels like they have made progress. He will have to keep an eye on Ann-chan though. Because she is right, his Otou-san would not like his son being gay. Especially since they want grandchildren in the long run, but that is still possible with the right channels. It isn't for a long time either.

Thankfully, Ritsu's family is much too busy to keep up on the high school gossip and do not attend family meetings for his learning. They don't need to, he is a model student. He'll have to make certain that it stays that way.

When he is ready to come out, he will need his Okaa-san at his side. It won't be easy, but it is that or lie for the rest of his life, deal with omiai's and family drama. It is better to be honest and have it hard earlier on. They have some time before that will happen though. Right now the pre editor just wants to be away from judgement, away from ridicule. Living this again, he can't see how his younger self didn't consider all of this. It is a lot to deal with.

"I'm sorry." The boy pipes up again, and Saga nods beside him. "We can talk about it more later if you want." He murmurs, sidling closer but still not touching the man. The scent of Masamune fills his nostrils and it is calming to say the least.

"Betsuni." Saga responds blankly and it is clear that he is still a little troubled. Their fingers brush with each step and it makes Ritsu's chest pang with each touch. The sooner they get back to their sanctuary the better.

Walking side by side along the busy streets, Ritsu can't help but wish to be able to hold Saga's hand, for it to be socially acceptable for right now. It also makes him regret not doing it with Takano when he had the chance.

This experience gives a completely new meaning to 'live and learn'. Ritsu has lived, and learned, and now he is living it again. It is truly a unique opportunity.

When they are alone, Ritsu will show Masamune how much he appreciates the experience.

xxx  
**A/N** Some Masamune pov next chapter, and maybe a little bit of smut! :)

For those of you who read my other ongoing sekaiichi hatsukoi fic the next chapter will be out some time this week. Thankfully I can focus on my other works now that sasusaku month is over, but I still have to work and be an adult T_T

Reviews make me smile.


	6. Saga's Moment

Disclaimer – I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi.

******Last Time - **

"I'm sorry." The boy pipes up for the millionth time, and Saga nods beside him. "We can talk about it more later if you want." He murmurs, sidling closer, but still not touching the man. The scent of Masamune fills his nostrils and it is calming to say the least.

"Betsuni." Saga responds blankly, and it is clear that he is still troubled. Their fingers brush with every step and it makes Ritsu's chest tighten, the pang cutting through him to settle in his lower abdomen. The sooner they get back to their sanctuary the better.

Walking side by side along the busy streets, the time traveller can't help but wish to be able to hold Saga's hand. It isn't socially acceptable for right now, though it doesn't stop the desire. It also makes him regret not doing it with Takano when he had the chance.

This experience gives a completely new meaning to 'live and learn'. Ritsu has lived, and learned, and now he is living it again. It is truly a unique opportunity.

When they are alone, Ritsu will show Masamune just how much he appreciates the experience.

xxx

Masamune isn't sure what he should be feeling. For the past couple of hours they have been watching the television in silence, mindlessly. He is certain that Ritsu knows, that he can feel his mood. Still, the darkness shrouding him doesn't wane, it only grows blacker. The afternoon ended abruptly, when Masamune met Ann, Ritsu's fiance. _His _Ritsu. Since then, the pessimistic teen has spiralled further into a pit of ambivalence. The head that rests against his shoulder is warm, but he feels cold thinking of _that girl_ and his boyfriend.

Saga doesn't want to talk about their encounter because it isn't fair on his lover. He shouldn't be pushed down with this anger, this possession. Especially towards _Ritsu__._ In saying that, this boy chose him, dragged him beneath the surface of love. He is so far down that he can't breath anymore, then today happened.

_She is just a friend. _His mind offers _again,_ and the teen can't help but let out a quiet,

"Tch."

It's enough for Ritsu to hear, and he is looking at him now, with big forest green eyes that cause his heart to pang, and irritation to well in his stomach.

"You're sure that you don't want to talk about it?" Ritsu questions, causing the man to rip away from those expressive eyes (that look worried), to stare at the television once more. Masamune isn't scowling, but his aura is far from promising, of that he is sure.

"Saga-senpai?" The boy tries, and the raven haired teen feels his resolve crumbling. Ritsu's voice is soft, and amber move to catch the down-turned gaze of his counter part.

Still, he doesn't speak.

"Gomen." His boyfriend says, and he crawls on the carpet to kneel between Saga's bent knees. His hands rest on the bony surface, while his emerald look determined. "Honto _honto_." He impresses. Masamune believes him. It isn't Ritsu that is the problem.

"Ann-chan is just a friend. An old friend." The boy impresses. His voice lowers an octave, and a light hue begins to dust his pointed face. "It's always been you senpai." Ritsu murmurs.

It's not much, but for some reason his lover's words begin to make his heart feel incredibly full. So much so that it twinges. The person in front of him isn't supposed to be this way, so strong but frail – so mature. At the start of their friendship, Masamune thought that he was the one who had Ritsu wrapped around his finger. It turns out though, that it is Masamune who is completely enraptured. This boy is _his_.

"I believe you." He says, harsh amber wavering. His tone is still gruff and low, before it softens, "I believed you before."

It's true, there are no doubts concerning Ritsu's feelings. Nevertheless, the mere idea of another person loving his boyfriend makes his stomach churn. That girl can't possibly feel so desperate for him, the same all encompassing need that Masamune feels. He knows, that if someone ever tries to take Ritsu away from him, he will do everything to stop it from happening. It is probably bordering on insane.

The apathetic man has never had anything for himself before, that he can hold close. Ritsu is it for him. _Ann_ will not be taking him away. Saga may have said that their being together is a joke, but he fully intends to make it known in the future. Well, he wants to. Once it's been talked about properly. There may be barriers though, with their parents. (Not so much his.) Masamune doesn't want his lover to be in trouble over their relationship. At least not until he can look after Ritsu himself.

The hands upon his knees fall to Ritsu's side while he looks to the carpet. He murmurs softly, but with a façade of strength, "I'll go. We can talk later. When you're ready." He moves to stand, and Masamune acts unthinkingly.

Reaching out quickly, the teen grabs Ritsu's wrist. Pulling him to his chest unceremoniously, the smaller boy rests flush against Saga's torso. Surprised green orbs gaze up at him as Ritsu kneels awkwardly forward, forced to use Masamune for support.

"I didn't like lying." The ravenette admits honestly, irritation showing in his words. Subconsciously, he enjoys the feel of the warm hands against his shoulders.

A moment passes, where the two are silent. Just watching. Then, Saga lets out a heavy sigh.

"Stay." He requests, as the fire leaves his golden orbs. His voice sounds somewhat defeated, but he doesn't mind. His hand moves up to touch Ritsu's pale cheek, touching the familiar (calming), softness. Slowly, his body begins to react to their proximity. The feel and scent of his lover.

"Okay." Ritsu smiles softly. Masamune's head falls back to hit the edge of the bed, as he looks up at the ceiling. It is ridiculous how much relief he feels right now. This morning was so good...and then it wasn't anymore. If only they hadn't of gotten out of bed to start with.

Thoughts of his bed flitter across his mind, memories of the previous night. Ritsu was so compliant and intoxicating. Taking in a breath, Masamune's heart has sped up, and his temperature is rising. It isn't the time, but he can't help himself.

Thankfully, Ritsu agrees. The taller teen startles at the soft wet touch against the column of his throat. The mouth pulls away, but Saga's body is officially on fire.

"_Ritsu_._" _The suddenly aroused Saga intones warningly. With the possession that he is feeling at the moment, it's a surprise that he hasn't pounced on him.

"I know what I'm doing." Ritsu replies softly, with intent. Before kissing his throat again, suckling this time. His smaller hands leave broad shoulders to travel down his chest and Saga's legs give way, sliding to lay flat against the carpet.

A soft groan escapes his lips as the raven haired man reaches for Ritsu, but he isn't given the chance.

"Stop it." The boy scolds lightly. He moves just out of his grasp, causing Saga to sit up and glare at his boyfriend.

"Ritsu." He growls this time, and his lover merely smiles. It seems that his harsh looks no longer have the same effect that they used to. It's okay though, Masamune likes the grumpy version of his boyfriend better.

There are no more words, as lips join to his and hands roam freely. Deepening the interaction, the raven haired youth tangles his fingers through Ritsu's hair. Just like before, the sensation and scent of his lover is too much to take. His loose pants suddenly feel much too constricting, and Saga groans as a hand palms his erection lovingly.

Pulling back and regretfully breaking the kiss, Masamune takes in the image before him - Light brown hair, red cheeks, deep green eyes, and moist swollen lips…

Gulping unknowingly, he hisses, "I can't wait." Ritsu is way too cute and he needs to have him. _N__ow_. Thankfully they had sex plenty the night before so it should be relatively okay.

Without preamble, Masamune pushes him backward, not caring about the location one iota. The carpet is soft anyway, the perfect location for in the now. In one swift movement Ritsu's pants are gone, as the instigator tosses them to the side.

_It isn't enough_. He thinks, and his eyes must reflect the thought, because Ritsu pulls his own shirt over his head to lay bare before him.

"Mine." Saga whispers, without knowing. Ripping off his own shirt, he descends to wrap his lips around the stiff flesh right there for his tasting. Ritsu makes a strangled noise, and it sounds even less restrained. Comparing it to the other times that he has done this, it sounds debauched. Masamune hasn't loved him this way since their first couplings, and he is glad that Ritsu is over the embarrassment.

Suckling hard, the man takes him in as much as possible, lubricating everywhere with his roaming tongue. His fingers become useful, and Ritsu squirms impossibly so.

"Saga." He gasps, "_Enough._" Hands grasp at his bobbing head and if he could smirk, he would.

Not listening, Masamune picks up the pace, as he revels in the feel of muscles constricting around his moist scissoring fingers.

"_Onegai_." Ritsu tries again, bucking with each rough movement. He is flushed, perspirating and it is clear that he is close.

The ravenette fully intends to take him to the brink, enjoy the hot offering that is only for him…Until his eyes glance upwards to catch with glazed green and the ravished strains out -

"Masamune, _please._"

"Fuck." He cusses as he pulls away from the spasming appendage hastily. His heart is beating loud in his chest, ringing in his ears. His fingers collect the juices seeping from his lover, before breaching the heat with skilled fingers. Saga needs this just as much as the boy beneath, and he longs to hear Ritsu say his name again.

Reaching the short distance to his night stand, Saga grabs the lubricant and pops off the lid. Then, with a few choice movements – He is gripping the back of his lovers thighs, just below the knees and pressing _inside_. The familiar heaven is unbearably constricting and the heat is almost enough to do him in.

That and Ritsu's groaned, "_Yes_!" As he ejaculates right before his very aroused eyes.

Gritting his teeth, the teen grasps his lover tightly and begins a merciless pace that causes the room to become echoed slapping and the sound of conjoined passion.

"_Ritsu._" He murmurs, like a prayer on his lips. "_Ritsu_."Masamune says again, and once more. Leaning forward, his lover moves back against him in the most gratifying way, that makes him almost collapse. Thankfully, his elbows rest on the carpet for support and he becomes lost in a frenzied broken kiss, full of clumsiness, teeth and heavy breathing.

"Ashiteru." Ritsu confesses and although it isn't the first time today, his heart swells and the worry about Ann and their relationship evaporates with the building of his orgasm. Fingers claw at his back wantonly (no doubt leaving marks that he will treasure), and the raven haired seme moves fluidly to perch on his knees. Bringing Ritsu's pelvis with him, legs loop over his shoulders in an inclined position that is sure to hurt later.

Feeling the bubbling boil over, Saga grasps the bouncing erection and pumps harshly in time with his final thrusts.

With a deep groan, followed by a silent scream, it is over. The room is now very quiet now aside from the heavy breathing.

Gazing down at green hooded eyes, Masamuna places a kiss on the inside of Ritsu's thigh, near his knee.

"From now on, you tell me everything." He states, and the sated youth nods back lazily.

"I promise." Ritsu replies with a smile.

"Good." Masamune says. Pulling away with a sensitive flinch, he falls to the floor beside his counterpart.

They have made a mess of themselves, and the floor. There are scratches and love bites over himself, and Ritsu's back is completely red with the rubbing of the carpet, (as well as almost purple markings in which he made). But those don't matter because their hearts are beating again as one. Even if Masamune has no idea of Ritsu's ultimate plan or what their future together will hold, he won't care as long as he can always be by Ritsu's side.


	7. Caught in the Moment

Unedited

Disclaimer – I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi.

**Last Time -**

"From now on, you tell me everything." He states, and the sated youth nods back lazily.

"I promise." Ritsu replies with a smile.

"Good." Masamune says. Pulling away with a sensitive flinch, he falls to the floor beside his counterpart.

They have made a mess of themselves, and the floor. There are scratches and love bites over himself, and Ritsu's back is completely red with the rubbing of the carpet, (as well as almost purple markings in which he made). But those don't matter because their hearts are beating again as one. Even if Masamune has no idea of Ritsu's ultimate plan or what their future together will hold, he won't care as long as he can always be by Ritsu's side.

xxx

The week passes by relatively quickly, all thanks to the afternoons in the library, sitting side by side. Ritsu hasn't been to Saga's house since their weekend together, regretfully. He is a teenager though, and the freedom that he is accustomed to is not so easily granted. Thankfully, his parents trust him completely. Why wouldn't they? Ritsu has always been the epitome of good grades and reliable behaviour.

Still, it is a difficult transition from fully grown man to teenager. Especially since he is more proactive now than ever. Ritsu has a goal, and the finish line looks very far away.

It doesn't stop him from enjoying now however. Because being here is exciting. Which is why a large smile slides upon his pointed face, as the boy stares down at the incoming text message.

He only left the library half an hour ago, and Saga is already contacting him. It makes Ritsu's ears burn, and he feels giddy inside.

It shouldn't feel this good to be like this. It's so different to the _sort of_ relationship with Takano, and he somewhat wishes that they could have experienced it.  
Shaking his head a little, Ritsu thinks that they will be able to, in the future. Everything is ahead of them. But so are life's obstacles.

He doesn't ponder on those however, as the centre button of the phone is pressed, opening up the inbox.

_Want you here._ The standard script says below the sender. The contact is just named, Saga. It never ceases to make Ritsu smile like a school girl. It's actually rather embarrassing, and is a good thing that no one is here to see him.

Except there is, and the brunette squeaks in surprise.

"Ricchan." The familiar feminine voice sounds from beside him, and the teen unconsciously clutches his phone to his chest. "What are you doing?" Ann-chan asks, peering up at him suspiciously. Ritsu can see the direction of her gaze and hastily pockets his phone.

"Ah. Nothing!" He exclaims awkwardly, unable to help it. Ritsu was born awkward. "I just got home." He says with a smile, stepping through the large entry way where Ann is standing.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsu asks, trying to sound very casual. There is a knot forming in his stomach, and he wants to whip out his phone. He hasn't replied to Saga yet, and the boy is certain that this falls under important information.

It can't hurt to tell him later...Right?

"Onodera-okaa invited me for dinner." The girl beams, seemingly bouncing on the spot. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Deep brown eyes look innocent, but Ritsu knows that this is deception. Ann-chan has always been good at getting what she wants, and information gathering is all part of the process.

So, the teen replies, "Of course I'm happy Ann-chan." Calling out to his mother, who can be heard pottering about somewhere, Ritsu makes his way to the stairs. The sun has set and dinner will be soon. Then Ann-chan can be picked up and this mess will be behind him.

Hopefully.

"How was school? Did you see your girlfriend?" The brunette asks conversationally, following the boy up to his room.

Hearing this, green narrow with suspicion. "Ann-chan." Ritsu replies warningly. "We aren't going to talk about that." He intones seriously, with no room for argument.

Of course, Ann manages to find some wriggle room.

"I just can't see why you won't tell me." She whines, and her flouncy skirt ruffles with her movement.

"It doesn't matter." Ritsu snaps. Thankfully, his voice is rather bland. He isn't ready to deal with all of this, but he should have seen it coming.  
This is what he gets for having a care free week.

"It matters to me." Ann-chan exclaims, starting to sound upset.

A _buzz_ sounds, followed by another, indicating that Ritsu has just received another text.

Wanting to read it, and get away from the questions, the teen sighs in faux defeat.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Pausing, Ritsu hangs his bag over the back of his desk chair and grabs the towel hanging up. "I need to wash up before dinner." He explains, like it is the only reason for his delay.

"Okay." Ann responds in a dejected voice, but she bounces back quickly. "I'll go help in the kitchen." She beams, and although it is completely innocuous, the youth can't help but think it somehow malicious.

The girl pads daintily to the bedroom entry way, and emerald narrow again. Before she disappears, he needs to make sure.

"Ann-chan." Ritsu calls her attention, and the young woman pokes her head around the corner.

"Yes, Ricchan?" She addresses with familiar doe eyes.

Sighing shortly, the brunette scratches the back of his head. This is definitely awkward.  
"You're not going to say anything, are you?" He asks softly, all defensiveness gone.

A frown falls upon her face, like she is affronted. She probably is.

"I promised didn't I?" Ann says, with an edge to her words. Then, before Ritsu can reply, she is gone.

Her words placate him though. If she said not to worry, then he won't...To an extent.

Walking over to the door, he quickly shuts it and clicks the lock. Pulling out his phone again, Ritsu reads the second text before replying.

_I 'really' want you here. _The message informs, and a smile creeps upon his face again. Saga isn't even here and he is able to make Ritsu feel safe.

Typing a quick, _[I'll call you later. I wish I was too.] _the somewhat stressed boy makes his way into the conjoined bathroom to prepare for dinner.

Hopefully it will be over quickly and painlessly.

xxx

Dinner isn't so bad. At least, not to start.

Ritsu's father is unable to be there due to work at the company, so his stress is reduced by tenfold. Still, Ann-chan and his mother have always been close, and remind him of the tittering girls at his school. They laugh and chatter, exchanging stories that have been told thousands of times, and Ritsu thinks that he is free and clear.

The meal is his favourite, and incidentally, Ann's favourite too. It has been since they were children. The phone in his pocket is on silent, and despite making no noise at all, the device feels like it is burning a hole in his loose pants. Ritsu's fingers itch, as they grip the western style cutlery tightly, in a bid to relieve his anticipation. He knows that Takano never liked to be ignored, and he doesn't imagine that Saga will be any different at all. Still, if Ritsu rushes, there will be too many questions.

The last few bites of his meal are almost done with, and it will all be over. Usually Ann-chan leaves at around 8.30pm. However, it is nearing that now.

"You two have always loved the same food." His Okaa-san fawns, and Ritsu's heart drops to his stomach. No. She can't be doing this now.

"Hai. We have." Ann-chan replies, sounding much less exuberant than usual. Which is rather strange. "Ricchan and I have always been similar, ne?" She smiles now, and Ritsu can definitely see a sadness within it. His heart twinges, but it doesn't move from its location. He is walking on thin ice.

"It will serve you well once you are married." Ritsu's mother replies, taking a sip of her drink. Their plates are empty, and the conversation should end here.

Pressing his feet more firmly against the floor, the youth goes to move upwards, ready to excuse himself. The help will clean up the table, just like always.

He doesn't get that far though.

Ann clears her throat softly, and Ritsu stiffens. Still, he tries hard to keep his expression regular. Like he isn't anticipating anything.

"I don't think that Ritsu and I will marry." His friend murmurs, smiling all the while. Her brown eyes look sad, but it might only be he who notices. "We're good friends, but I want us to marry people that we love. _Really_ love." Ann continues, and Ritsu can't help himself. His mouth gapes slightly, and his eyes widen.

His mother frowns, her perfectly sculpted brows highlighting her confused hazel orbs. "Where is this coming from?" She questions rather formally. "Do you both feel this way?" She turns to look at Ritsu, completely serious.

Without a beat, both teenagers reply with lowered heads, "Hai." It isn't intentional, but they have been part of joint scoldings for many years now. Almost their entire lives.

"I just thought..." Okaa-san trails off, gazing from one youth to the other. There is a long pause, before her shoulders relax, as does her expression. Shaking her head slightly, she murmurs, "_Love..._" Her tone is wispy, just like her dreamy eyes. She is remembering.

Then, as if snapping from a spell, the older woman nods once sharply. "We will talk about this later. Ritsu, your otou-san won't be happy." She informs, but Ritsu knows that already. "I'll talk to him." She says, "_After_ I have talked with you. Tomorrow, after school."

His mother stands, and in an instant the house help enters the room. She smiles at Ann, with a look of knowing. Is there something that Ritsu doesn't understand?

"Stay tonight Ann-chan, it's late. We can have you home early in the morning." Okaa-san offers expectantly, and Ann can only nod.

"Okay. Thank you okaa-san." The girl replies, perking up somewhat. The room beside Ritsu's has always been hers, and has clothes that she can use. The boy remembers his friend staying often when her family were away, or on weekends for fun.

Ritsu never has had many friends.

"Come on Ann-chan." The teen says with a quirk of his lips.

Heading toward upstairs, things feel more normal than they have in awhile.

xxx

It doesn't take long for Ann to be settled, or for the two of them to sit and chat, being the friends that they always were. The phone in Ritsu's pocket isn't remembered until the bedroom door shuts and locks behind him.

Then, his fingers begin to burn again, and the teen fishes out the device. Tossing it on his bed, Ritsu grabs out his sleep wear and changes quickly. Thankfully, he and Saga finished their homework at the library. That and a few other blush worthy activities.

Just thinking about all the kissing that they have been doing makes Ritsu's head spin. He is happy. Way too happy. Tonight went surprisingly well, and it looks like Ann-chan might be understanding.

However, he can't get ahead of himself. The higher that Ritsu climbs, the further he has to fall. This time will hurt a lot more too, because it is his last chance.

The picture of an envelope successfully pushes all bad thoughts away. Ritsu forgets about his mother, the wrath his father will reign, the possible intentions of his childhood friend, and the failing of his important relationship. There is only the words on the screen, and his smile refuses to falter.

_You better_. It says, and Ritsu can hear Saga's voice in his head. Like he is beside him.

Like he promised, the young man presses the call button and listens as the phone connects. He has never called Saga before, and his heart begins to beat quickly. Ritsu is nervous.

"Took you long enough." Masamune's irritated voice filters through the speaker, and all of the jitters float away, forgotten.

"I had to have a family dinner." Ritsu explains, but he doesn't continue. Regardless, his counterpart knows.

"What happened? You sound wrong." Saga says. He seems to be relaxed, by the lilt in his voice. It reminds Ritsu of his boyfriend's bed, and what he looks like when he first wakes up.

"Oh." The boy pauses. Should he say? He did promise after all. "Ann-chan came over for dinner...She – She told my mother that she doesn't want to marry me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Masamune asks, and when Ritsu closes his eyes, he can imagine that he is here too.

"Mmmh." The boy responds softly. His form relaxes into the mattress, as his forearm covers his eyes. The phone sits on the pillow on its own, and everything is okay now.

Then, Saga's voice changes, turning curious. "Ritsu, where are you?" He asks.

"Lying in bed. It's been a long day." The teen replies unthinkingly, scratching his stomach laxly.

"Hm. I could make it longer." His boyfriend states, and Ritsu opens his mouth to ask what that even means. However, the husky tone clues him in. Or more so, the way his body reacts to it.

"Senpai..." The brunette says almost warningly. They have never done this before, not in this time or the last. However, Ritsu is no fool. He knows _exactly_ where Saga is steering this.

Apparently, so does his lower half, that twitches on its own when he hears an innocent, "Yes?"

"I know what you're doing." Ritsu chides half heartedly. There is no way that he can muster any anger, because he _likes_ what is happening. It's just hard to wrap his mind around.

"Then you should be doing it too." Masamune responds simply, and it takes a moment for the innuendo to sink in.

"I didn't mean _that._" He murmurs, face now as bright as a tomato. The heat of arousal has climbed from a niggle to a slow burn, and it takes self restraint not to press his palm against the problem.

Saga chuckles deeply, before a quick intake of breath. It is then that Ritsu realises that his lover sounds incredibly erotic. He can't hear much, but Masamune's quickened breath is enough to create a visual.

"I did." The raven haired man finally husks, sending a shiver down Ritsu's spine.

The boy babbles uselessly, not one intelligible sound coming from his mouth. His brain has been fried. There is a very attractive man on the other end of the phone, and he is masturbating. Now, if Ritsu were young and naive like before, he would not feel this way. BUT, he isn't. He is a man in his mid twenties, stuck in this body. He's accustomed to this persons lewdness, and...Ritsu likes it.

"Ritsu." Saga says raggedly, though his breath is more even, causing the boy to imagine a slower pace; A large hand, wrapped around a very warm and wanting erection. Where is his other hand? Beside him, upon his stomach? What is Saga wearing?

Before he can give into his desire to ask, his lover continues. "I want you to take your clothes off." He orders evenly. Following up with, "Are you hard?"

Nodding into thin air, Ritsu squeaks, "Hai." Sitting up, the teen scrabbles up off the bed to find his ear piece. Plugging it in quickly, the boy is free to hear all of his boyfriend's dirty demands. With one last glance at the door (to double check that it is locked), Ritsu flicks off the light and pushes his pyjama bottoms to the floor. His shirt was gone moments before, leaving him in only his underwear.

"Are you naked?" Saga questions, and if he wasn't so turned on, Ritsu would laugh nervously at his eagerness, maybe even scold him for it.

"N - Not yet." He replies, kicking off the last item of clothing. "I am now." The teen informs, moving back to the bed.

"I wish I could see."

Gulping, Ritsu says bravely, "Me too."

There is a short silence, and the breath on the line grows ragged again, forcing Ritsu to take himself in his palm.  
"Tell me what you're doing." Saga commands softly, and the sound is enough to make the boy let out a whimper.

Stammering, "Touching it." Ritsu slowly moves his gripping hand in a way that he has always liked. It is different to Saga's touch, but pleasant all the same.

"Touching what?" The voice tries again. "I know that I'm pumping my cock. My palm is covered with lube. I'm imagining that it's your tight hole." Masamune husks down the line, obviously trying to work Ritsu up.

It's working...

"Ah – h." The teen is unable to reply, not to such crass words. Regardless, his whole body throbs to be taken. He wants Saga inside of him.

So, when the man asks, "Would you like that Ritsu? For me to _fuck_ you." Onodera can only groan a needy – _Yes._

His hand is moving faster now, after licking his hand for good measure. There is lotion in the bathroom, but it's too far away. Ritsu is almost mindless.

It's almost embarrassing how quickly Saga can make him like this.

"Ritsu." Masamune says, breathing heavily. "Fuck. I want you."

"Me too." The teen replies, gasping out loudly, "Please, senpai." Hips raise in the air now, and his eyes are jammed shut. In his mind, Saga is here with him, and it stokes the roaring fire continually.

"I – I want you inside." Ritsu admits, just as a saliva slicked finger presses against his entrance. It isn't enough though, and a second digit follows quickly. Still, his fingers aren't long enough, and Ritsu wriggles against them, wanting more.

"Fuck your fingers." Masamune demands, his voice is quick now, and it heats the boy up even more. The room is filled with gasps and groans, _senpai's _and _Saga's_. Even a _fuck _makes its way passed Ritsu lips, as he pushes down against himself, gripping his erection tighter. A third finger presses deep, stretching himself just like Saga does. The deep groan on the phone brings his focus to his lover. Ritsu is so turned on, and as a result, very curious.

"Tell me." He pleads, unable to finish the sentence, for the moan that passes his lips. Usually, he is very quiet when masturbating, but this is different some how.

"I'm so close Ritsu. _Fuck_." Saga gasps, "I want you on top of me, I want to kiss you all over." He pauses, letting out a noise that makes Ritsu keen. "I just...Oh _fuck_. _Ritsu_" The wriggling teen knows that voice, what it means.

His boyfriend is about to come, and with one last jerk downwards, and thrust inwards, _just_ hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves – Ritsu arches and spills over his stomach.

It is timed perfectly, as Saga groans deeply, just like during sex.

It's over now, and all that is left is heavy breathing, and the reality of the moment.

"That was amazing." The older youth says unashamedly, still panting heavily. "I still wish you were here."

Limp and almost unconscious, Ritsu replies limply, "Yeah."

There is a rustling that sounds like Saga is cleaning up, and the brunette thinks that he should too. Thankfully, there are tissues close by.

"Stay over on Friday." His boyfriend requests, sounding almost hopeful.

Unable to hold back his sated happiness, Ritsu replies, "Okay."

"I'll see you at lunch." Saga informs, and before the boy can reply, the line goes dead.

Sighing lightly, Ritsu says into thin air, "I love you."

xxx

The _thump thump thump_ won't stop, and Ann is about to have a fit. She won't be able to get to sleep at this rate.

So, raising her fist to the wall, the girl is about to bang, and tell Ritsu to be quiet. He always did wriggle in his sleep.

However, a loud "_Senpai! Fuck. Saga." _causes her to pause.

"Saga..." Ann says softly to herself, as a red hue slowly covers her neck and cheeks.

Unable to help herself, the teen places her ear to the wall and is met with the sound of Ritsu's breathy moans, and muffled talking.

She realises quickly, _He is on the phone!_

"_I want you. Inside."_ Ritsu's muffled voice says, and Ann must have heard wrong. _"Saga. Please." _

No. She definitely heard right.

Then it clicks.

"Saga." She says again, a picture of a tall dark haired boy coming to mind. The one from the other day, with the bad joke.

Obviously, it wasn't a joke at all.

What is she going to do now? Should she tell Ritsu that she knows? Should she be annoyed, or angry? Ann supposes that she didn't react too well to the idea before, but what if Ritsu really is gay? That's something that can't be changed, even if Ricchan loves her as a friend.

Sighing deeply, she falls back on the bed. The dark haired girl covers her head with a pillow and ignores the noises coming from next door. It is obvious that Ricchan isn't intending to be so loud, and it's a good thing that there is no one but him in this section of the house.

The noises settle, and so does the erratic beating of her heart.

Perhaps she will wait, and watch.

If this person makes Ricchan happy, then maybe she should see for herself. Not that anyone can ever be better for him than her. But she is still curious.

Yes, Ann is going to do some investigating of her own.

For Ritsu's happiness of course.


End file.
